Cuando la vida se vuelve una canción
by xSakuraKinomotoSanx
Summary: Una Cancion puede tener exito, ser mala o las dos cosas. Fanfic basado en el juego Flyff y en mi char, Carochan.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando la vida se vuelve una canciСn Capitulo 1: El comienzo

DespertИ una maЯana en la ciudad de Flaris, luego de una larga noche sin saber que hacer, me encamine a recorrer un poco la ciudad, podМa ver a otras personas, pero poco conocМa lo que habМa a mi alrededor. Caminando un poco mas, me encontrИ con las tiendas para comprar cosas, al parecer se podМan conseguir armas, ropa, comida, entre otras cosas. Cerca de allМ, se encontraba una extraЯa seЯorita o seЯora, quien sabe, pero al parecer era la banquera o quien administraba el banco, allМ comprendМ que podrМa guardar mis cosas, en caso de que fuese necesario.

Luego de darme una vuelta por toda la ciudad de Flaris, decidМ comenzar a caminar y salir de la ciudad, al momento que habМa salido de la ciudad, me encontrИ con una rara criatura que no habМa visto antes, era algo muy bonito y tierno, pero a su ves extraЯo, era una especie de murciИlago azul con un gran ojo, pero aun axial no dejaba de verse tierno. A la distancia vi a otro vagrant matando a uno de ellos y me acerque a hablar con el, ya que no entendМa la razСn por la cual lo estaba matando a ese pobre murciИlago, llamado Aibatt.

Carochan: -acercАndome al vagrant- ©Por quИ matas al Aibatt? √Pregunto con gran curiosidad-

Vagrant: -luego de matar al Aibatt- porque asМ gano experiencia en la pelea, para eso estАn, ademАs aparecen muchos de estos a cada rato, asМ que no hay de que preocuparse √continua con lo que hace-

Carochan: -me quedo en silencio y pensando- ⌠espero que sea lo correcto, aunque deberИ recordar el camino a la ciudad, no me gustarМa perderme■ √me acerco a un Aibatt y lo ataco con mi espada hasta matarlo- esto es mas fАcil de lo que creМ

AsМ fueron pasando las horas y como conforme pasaban los dМas o semanas fui ganando mucha experiencia en la pelea hasta que un dМa, me decidМ luego de escuchar las explicaciones de algunos masters en la ciudad, me decidМ a hacer mi cambio de Job. Aunque internamente me preguntaba ©serА este el Job correcto? ©Aunque fuese el correcto, realmente aguantarМa el largo camino? Eso es algo que el tiempo solamente dirА┘ 


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando la vida se vuelve una canciСn Capitulo 2: Nueva profesiСn, Asistente

Me dirigМa hacia el maestro para cambiar mi profesiСn, aunque aprendМ un poco lento lo que se requerМa para conseguirlo, luego de unos dМas pude reciИn adquirir mi profesiСn nueva, aunque con un poco de dudas, pero al fin lo habМa conseguido, luego de tanto entrenarme, aunque no todo terminaba allМ, ahora un nuevo camino se hacia presente.

Luego de pedir un par de indicaciones, ya que me habМa perdido otra ves, ya se me habМa echo costumbre perderme repetidas veces en los alrededores de la ciudad de Flaris, me encontrИ con un gran puente, pero con un pequeЯo problema, un gran hueco en el medio. ©CСmo rayos voy a cruzar eso? Me preguntaba algo fastidiada, ya que estaba muy alto como para cruzarlo por el agua y ademАs de pensar de lo que me podrМa ocurrir si me caМa del puente, me dejaba algo perpleja y algo asustada, pero en fin lo cruce, aunque fue algo complicado┘ya que por poco y caigo al agua desde bien alto.

Llevaba en mano una de mis armas, el stick, mientras que caminaba, repentinamente me cruce con algo parecida a una gata que traМa parte del pelo naranja y al los pocos pasos que di, una de color pЗrpura se me acerco para atacarme. RАpidamente me prepare para pelear, aunque fueron difМciles de vencer, me propuse llegar mas lejos, y me acerque al lugar que me contaron, donde habМan unos mounstros raros, que tenМan una cuchilla y un mazo por brazos, si, su nombre era Bang, y realmente eran fuertes, pero no imposibles.

Fueron pasando los dМas y las semanas, ya habМa recorrido todo lo que estaba cerca de la ciudad de Flaris y habrИ matado a todo lo que andaba por allМ en ese entonces, pero me pregunto ⌠©HabrА otro lugar? ©Otra ciudad?■ y mientras que andaba caminando distraМda, me choque repentinamente con otro assist, que venia corriendo a toda velocidad y sin mirar por donde venia.

Carochan: -aun sentada en el suelo- ║Oye! ║Mira por donde vas! √le grito enfadada-

Assist: lo lamento, no miraba por donde iba, traigo algo de prisa, realmente lo lamento √le ayuda a levantarse-

Carochan: -resignada- no importa, despuИs de todo yo tampoco te vi. √se queda pensando y reacciona- por cierto, tienes idea si hay otra ciudad aparte de Flaris?

Assist: -piensa- si, existe otra

Carochan: ©CuАl? √SonrМe algo apenada- lo lamento, creo que soy una novata en este tipo de cosas, me he perdido tanto en Flaris que pocas veces me darМa cuenta de algo como esto.

Assist: no te preocupes, con respecto a la otra ciudad, se llama Saint Morning, esta muy cerca, aunque hay que hacer el camino volando √sonrМe-

Carochan: ©volando? Pero si no lo he visto √respondo confundida-

Assist: bueno, acompАЯame, solo dИjame buscar algo de comida, he tenido problemas estos dМas por culpa de que me he quedado sin comida reiteradas veces √sonrМe-

Carochan: gracias √respondo algo apenada-

Assist: no hay problema, te ayudare con lo que pueda, no te preocupes

Unos minutos despuИs, nos encontrАbamos volando rАpidamente por el cielo, en mi caso utilice una escoba, y el assist a cual estaba acompaЯАndome estaba utilizando una tabla del mismo color que la mМa, un azul metalizado.

Un rato despuИs, luego de sobrevolar los Bang, consigo ver algo parecido a una isla a la distancia y quedo bastante sorprendida ya que no conocМa esta ruta aИrea, se me hizo mas fАcil llegar, al parecer era la forma mАs fАcil de llegar a ese lugar.

Assist: bueno, este lugar es el aeropuerto o puerto de la ciudad de Saint Morning √le seЯala el lugar-

Carochan: vaya, parece que este lugar es mas grande que Flaris √lo sigo aun sorprendida por la dimensiСn de la ciudad de Saint Morning-

Ya unos minutos luego de bajarnos ambos de nuestras escoba/tabla, comenzamos a caminar, yo lo comencИ a seguir ya que me causaba curiosidad, todo el lugar y tampoco sabia como moverme. Aunque me sorprendiС encontrar casi lo mismo que la ciudad de Flaris, solo que mas extensa y sorprendente.

Casi una semana despuИs, nos dirigimos a lo que parecМa un pueblo fantasma, cuando entramos allМ, nos encontramos con unos extraЯos mounstros, parecМan salidos de una fiesta de Halloween, pero eran bien agresivos, a penas nos acercamos nos atacaron, haciИndonos preparar rАpidamente para la pelea. Fue algo difМcil ya que eran varios, pero los derrotamos fАcilmente, luego de un par de minutos de pelea.

Assist: dios, era enserio lo que me contaron de este lugar, realmente parece salido de una pelМcula de Halloween √sonrМe divertido- pero son fАciles de vencer

Carochan: -se rМe- si pero me asustaron, y mas cuando comenzaron a aparecer mas y mas┘o mejor dicho, cuando apareciС el grandote ese

Assist: no me lo recuerdes, nunca habМa corrido tanto en mi vida √niega con la cabeza-

Carochan: -bosteza- creo que necesito un descanso, pero donde puedo┘

Assist: ven, conozco un lugar cerca de aquМ √utiliza su tabla y comienza a volar-

Carochan: ║ah! ║EspИrame! √saco mi broom y lo sigo-

Assist: -sobrevuela unas islas flotantes- es por aquМ √se acerca y se baja de su tabla-

Carochan: -sorprendida- nunca habМa visto esto, me pareciС pero estaba muy lejos y no lo note, ©esto es seguro?

Assist: descuida, todo esta bien, aquМ no nos ven, por lo cual no nos atacaran, a menos que nos encuentren

Carochan: esta bien √sonrМe- espero que no estИs equivocado √bosteza- hasta maЯana, buenas noches √se duerme-

Assist: -sonrМe- buenas noches, que descanses √se queda pensando- ⌠me pregunto donde andarА mi hermano?■

Mientras tanto en otro lugar┘

Mercenario: -batallando- argh! Toma esto! √mata a algo parecido a una langosta o mantis religiosa- ufff...┘serА mejor tomarme un descanso, estoy agotado┘ 


End file.
